


Burn

by winterwaters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 24 AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I couldn't stop thinking about this, I just had to, or maybe I just miss Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Cat takes command of an underground network of spies/hackers, including her daughters as part of a greater mission against the Lannisters  to get revenge for her husband's death. Inspired by the last scene of "24: Live Another Day" premiere. Dialogue is mostly the same, but I took liberties with the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was all I could think of after "24: Live Another Day" aired last Monday. Spoilers ahead, if you haven't seen it or if you care! But seeing Michelle Fairley in this role was just so much fun I couldn't help but write this quick oneshot. I don't have a lot of detailed backstory or anything, just this general idea.

Arya fought the urge to yank down her jean miniskirt as she hopped up onto the barstool. Instead, she crossed her stocking-clad legs and gave her companion a falsely worried look.

“You’re sure we’ll be alright here?”

Daniel smiled, reaching out to stroke her her cheek. “We’re safe. Nobody’s gonna find us here.” He wound his hand into her long red tresses, bringing her face close to his. “Just stick with me, babe.”

Arya smiled at him, pulling his hand down to her knee instead. Her wig was hot and itchy as hell; she didn’t need him making it worse. The red had been Sansa’s idea - a small joke between sisters.

Her phone buzzed in her lap. As Daniel turned to order them drinks at the bar, she took a peek at the message.

_Tell me you’ve got what you need._

The corner of her mouth turned up. Gendry had followed them after the shootout at the hotel, despite her warnings to stay back. He’d been careful - he always was - but that hadn’t lessened her concern. She was quite certain he’d even taken part in the firefight at one point, firing a few off-target shots to cause more confusion while they escaped.

_Almost. Hang in there._

She flipped her phone face down and turned her attention back to Daniel, who was sliding a tall glass of beer over to her. 

“We’ll just hang out here for a little while longer, while I find us a new buyer,” he said.

Arya sat up a bit straighter. Running her nails along his arm, she asked, “A new buyer? Why?” 

“The guy who was after us at the hotel. Who do you think sent him?” When she didn’t reply, he went on. “It was Cat.”

“How do you know?” She took a sip of her beer, tilting her head and painting a look of cluelessness on her face.

“Why pay me when she can just get rid of me and get the device for free? That double-crossing bitch,” he spat. Taking a large gulp of his drink, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve and grinned. “It’s alright. There’s plenty of people who’ll pay loads of money. I’m gonna sell this shit to the highest bidder and then we’re out, you and me.”

Arya smiled sweetly, though her pulse was racing. “I can’t wait.”

He kissed her sloppily. “Be back in a minute,” he whispered, and then hopped off the stool, heading for the bathroom. The briefcase swung from his left hand. Arya looked around, noting the bar was nearly empty. She waited an extra couple of seconds, then picked up her phone again.

_Problem. Meet out back in 2 minutes._

Sliding off her stool, she left money for the bartender and wandered towards the bathrooms. At the last moment, she slipped into the men’s room. From the reflection in the mirror, she saw Daniel at the urinal. The briefcase was unattended by the sink.

Purposely, she stepped noisily, letting her heels click along the floor as she rounded the corner. Daniel had already turned around. His face went from concerned to astonished as he laughed. “You’re unbelievable.” 

She pouted, and he gave her an oily grin before turning his back. She crept up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I want you,” she purred in his ear. “Now.”

“What is it with you and public places?”

She giggled. “I’m tired of waiting for you. I’ve been patient all day.” 

He laughed and shook his head, but she already felt his body relaxing. Keeping one hand on his torso and pressing up against him, she reached up her jacket sleeve and pulled out a small needle, flicking the cap off. He was still grinning distractedly when the sharp tip pierced his neck.

Arya grimaced as he tried to struggle in vain. She pressed down fully to inject the serum, and the fight drained out of him immediately. She let his body slide to the floor before removing the needle and tucking it inside a small cloth, which she dropped in her purse. Picking up the briefcase, she peeked out the door. The bartender was preoccupied, his back to her, so she took her chance and eased out, heading for the back exit. As she’d thought, it opened into a small alley.

With a sigh of relief, she yanked off her wig and shoved it in her bag, shaking out her dark hair. A motorbike pulled up at the end of the alley and she smiled. When Gendry waved the all clear, she hurried over. He pulled off his helmet and drew her close, letting out a long, relieved breath. She rested gratefully against him, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He checked her quickly for injuries, then simply held her a few seconds longer. 

When his grip loosened, she drew back and she kissed him quickly before taking out her cell and punching in the number she knew by heart. Cat picked up on the first ring.

“Hi, it’s me. I’ve got the device, but there was a problem at the hotel.”

“What happened?” 

Arya knew that tone of voice. Cat was worried but also immediately planning two steps ahead for whatever she might say next.

“There was someone after us - I don’t know who. We barely got away.” She climbed onto the bike behind Gendry, cradling the phone on her shoulder as she twisted her hair up. 

“Are you sure you weren’t followed?” 

“Yeah. But Daniel got spooked, thought it was you trying to double cross him. He started talking about finding another buyer.”

A sigh. “Did you take care of it?”

“Yes. We’re on our way now.”

“That’s my girl,” Cat said. “Come home as soon as you can. Mummy’s waiting.”

Arya grinned and hung up, accepting the helmet Gendry handed her. He cupped her chin and kissed her properly, lingering a few extra seconds. Then she put on the helmet, smiling as he buckled the strap securely under her chin. As he revved the bike, she wound her arms around his waist like she’d done countless times before, laying her cheek against the cool leather of his jacket.

Gendry placed a hand over hers. “Ready?” He called over his shoulder.

Arya squeezed his hand once in confirmation, and moments later they were speeding off into the crowded London street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation. Jumping a few days forward after the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank **theconstantprincess** for inspiring me to continue this story and for reading these chapters and listening to my randomness :) 
> 
> The first chapter was very much inspired by 24: LAD. After that, the story took on a life of its own, and after some prompts from my lovely friend, I decided to continue it.

_Nobody’s here. Just get in, get the drive, and get out._

Arya kept repeating those words to herself as she kicked in the boards covering up a broken window on the old building. Her mother had assured her the place would be empty. Her source was solid, she said. All Arya needed to do was find the USB drive before the occupants returned.

But she couldn’t decipher the odd feeling that had overcome her as she took the last flight of stairs in the abandoned building. All she could pinpoint was that something felt… _off_. It was enough to make her to draw her knives after she picked the lock.

After that, things progressed rapidly. Arya eased into the apartment only to be pulled into a chokehold. The pressure on her windpipe was instant and unrelenting. She flailed wildly, the knives now in her hands and trying to reach anything they could. A lucky placement of of one blade grazed her assailant, weakening his grip. She bit down deeply on his arm, feeling him release her immediately. Rolling away, she threw herself behind the couch as he pulled out his gun. 

He blindly wasted his first round of bullets, sending shots into the couch, the chair, the window; she covered her head and pressed her face to the cold hardwood floor as the glass shattered. The moment she heard the click signaling his empty clip, she popped up and threw her knife. With a deadly accuracy that she’d practiced a hundred times over, it embedded itself in his chest. 

Breathing heavily, she backed up against the windowsill, trying to gain a vantage point to see the entire room. Cold air rushed in behind her from where there had once been glass. Arya surveyed the state of the place while checking her remaining weapons. Knowing the gunshots would attract more unwanted attention, she began to move for the door again, intending to grab her knife on the way.

As she bent down to pull the knife out, something whizzed over her head and buried itself in the wall. She flattened herself on the floor, rolling over in time to see a wiry figure nearly on top of her. Her feet shot out, just as Jon had taught her, catching him in the stomach. She barely had time to pull herself up when he came at her, fists flying. She blocked him automatically, her hands knowing what to do before her brain could even send the order. 

But he was big and fast, and she could only block him, with no time to return her own blows. Belatedly, she realized he was driving her back across the apartment to the open window. Gritting her teeth, she lowered her arm and let his next punch land on her jaw. 

She tasted blood as she hit the floor, but her hands were already scrambling up her jacket sleeves to grasp her remaining knives. She lingered facedown for a moment longer. As she’d expected, he carelessly dropped to his knees and yanked her up roughly by her collar, twisting her to face him.

Her blade bit into his neck before he even registered what had happened. Arya watched the life drain from his eyes as his body swayed, finally landing on the floor with a thud. Hauling herself up, she pulled her knife out and wiped it on his shirt. Getting to her feet shakily, she grasped the first knife from the other man and tucked it away. Her jaw was aching, and blood dripped off her hands where the shattered glass had cut into them. Looking around, she wondered if she was insane for thinking she could still find the drive.

She peeked into the other room and found a computer still running, along with a ton of hardware she didn’t recognize. A USB drive blinked from the port, and she grabbed it and the external harddrive and shoved them inside her coat. 

Heading back out, she made straight for the window. Climbing carefully onto the small ledge, she clutched the sill tightly until she was sure she could edge along it towards the fire escape. As she took step after step, hugging the wall, a tiny smile crossed her face as she heard Gendry in her head urging her not to look down. He hated heights.

As if called by the thought of him, her phone buzzed in her back pocket. Arya winced, twisting and trying to get to it while keeping her balance. She knew it was him. He was getting worried, especially since she hadn’t mentioned this particular mission. Her mum wouldn’t call unless it was life or death; even then she might not. Just as she managed to tug the phone out, it slipped through her sweaty grip, plunging down onto the concrete several stories below.

Arya cursed, pressing her forehead against the brick wall. Moving quickly now, she made it to the fire escape and scaled the stairs down to the alley. Even as she took the final steps she could see the broken pieces of her phone. Sighing, she scooped up everything she could into a coat pocket, zipping it up tight. 

Pulling out her old grey hat, she twisted her hair up under it and pulled her collar up, exiting the alley and heading off in the fading evening light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired primarily by the Sarah x Paul scene from Orphan Black, 1x01, and **theconstantprincess** :)

As soon as she entered her apartment, Arya headed straight for the shower, stripping off her grimy clothes on the way. The scalding hot water was a a welcome relief, washing all the mess of the last few hours off her. She scrubbed herself until her skin was red and raw before sliding down to sit in the bathtub, her legs curled up to her chest as the water pounded over her.

The last thing she’d wanted to do was kill those two men. They weren’t even supposed to be there, according to her mother’s intel. But whoever had given her that information was wrong.

Or, they’d intended for Arya to walk straight into a trap.

Either way, they hadn’t succeeded. She’d said as much when she dropped off the drives. Her mother had had listened coolly as she relayed her story, but her eyes had gotten that hard look to them, and Arya knew whoever her source was, he wouldn’t be around much longer. 

She remained curled in the shower until the water began to cool. Only then did she pull herself to her feet and get out, stretching her sore limbs. Her jaw ached, but there was no bruise - not yet. She didn’t bother drying her hair, pulling on just a tank top and her panties. It wasn’t as if she was expecting visitors.

Clearly, someone had had other ideas. 

The sound of the front door opening made her panic, and she launched herself into the bedroom, looking for something to use as a weapon. The first thing that caught her eye was the golf club by her night stand. Her father had left it with her when she finally got her own apartment, though she guessed it was more in jest than for actual use. Still, it proved useful. She picked it up and gripped it tightly as she crept through the apartment.

Hearing footsteps in the kitchen, Arya peeked around the corner and saw a familiar leather jacket and midnight-black hair. She sighed. “Jesus, Gendry.”

He whirled around, eyes widening in alarm as he saw the club in her hand. 

“You know I don’t like surprises,” she added sternly, lowering her arm. 

“I didn’t think it would be a surprise. Didn’t you get my voicemail?” 

Shit. Arya shook her head, brushing past him to get a glass of water. “Sorry. I dropped my phone on the street and it got run over. Smashed to bits. I was going to get a new one tomorrow.” Technically, it wasn’t a lie. She _had_ dropped it on the street… from six stories up.

Gendry was watching her closely. Too closely. “Something’s different,” he said finally. 

Arya shrugged, as if she hadn’t just been scraping blood from under her fingernails moments ago. “I dunno what you mean.”

“Arya,” he said quietly. She hated that. It was that stupid soft, concerned tone that always made her give in. 

He moved closer. “Did something happen? Did Cat send you out somewhere again?”

She set the glass down in the sink harder than necessary. “No,” she said firmly. “I’m just exhausted, is all. I’ve been arguing with her again.”

Gendry nodded, reaching out a hand to stroke her cheek softly. Arya leaned into him, comforted as always by his touch. (And also thankful that he’d chosen the side of her jaw that wasn’t aching.) His fingers grazed her cheek, lingering as he leaned in for a soft kiss. It was then she knew how to get him to stop asking questions.

Pushing up onto her tiptoes, she twined her arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him more deeply. If he was surprised at all by the turn of events, he caught up quickly. His strong arms enclosed her waist, keeping her flush against him. Her tongue pushed greedily into his mouth as her hands shoved his jacket and shirt off. His fingers wandered over her skin, squeezing her ass and swiping teasingly between her legs. As he lingered near her sensitive skin, her knees buckled, but he picked her up easily. 

“Bedroom,” he murmured against her lips. Arya leaned in to kiss him again, arms tightly clutching his muscled shoulders. When they crashed into the island in the middle of her kitchen, she slid down impatiently, her hands tugging at the button on his jeans. They yanked his pants off together, and Arya pushed him back against the island, her blood burning like wildfire. “Right here,” she said huskily, and stepped out of her underwear.

Gendry’s eyes had turned dark and stormy. Shucking off his boxers, he pulled her close again and hoisted her up as he sat on the counter. She pushed him to lay back and straddled him, sinking down on his hard length without warning. Their joint moans filled the air as they found an easy rhythm. His hands moved under her shirt, finding her breasts. She closed her eyes, a ragged sound escaping in the form of his name. Reaching down, she pulled off her shirt, and his hands wandered and caressed her bare skin. Her hips moved faster, clashing frantically against his and driving them both to a quick peak that left them breathless. 

Gendry pulled her to lie on his chest, his arm resting comfortably around her shoulder as their bodies returned to normal.

A few minutes later, he said roughly, “Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but now I know something’s definitely wrong.”

Arya tensed. His chest rumbled as he laughed softly, pressing a kiss to her hair. “You don’t have to tell me. But just know I’m here.” His voice turned cheeky. “And if you need to let out some stress in any other part of your apartment, you just call-”

He broke off laughing as Arya started to punch him anywhere she could reach. But she was grinning too, and when he grasped her wrists easily, she didn’t resist. He kissed her slowly, gently, and she relaxed, returning it just as lazily.

He knew her far too well. But for once, she didn’t mind.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have to go. Tonight.”

Arya stared at her mother in disbelief. “What?”

“We’ve been compromised.” Cat didn’t move from the table, her arms crossed over her chest. “I shouldn’t have sent you for the drives. It was a trap. Liam sold us out to the Lannisters.”

Arya swallowed, feeling Gendry tense behind her. He didn’t say a word, but his displeasure was obvious. She still hadn’t mentioned her little trip to him, and her mother had given her makeup that covered the bruises surprisingly well. But now she knew he wouldn’t rest until he got the truth out of her. 

Cat continued on. “They weren’t intending for you to get out of there. You aren’t safe here.”

“I’m not safe anywhere,” Arya protested. 

“Especially not here,” her mother repeated quietly. “You need to get far away and then we can regroup.”

“But why do we have to split up? Can’t you come with us?” Even as Arya asked, she knew the answer. But she hated leaving her mother. Her family was being pulled apart, again, and she couldn’t do a thing about it.

Cat raised an eyebrow. “You know as well as I do that it’s our best option. Go north. Find your older brother and sister.”

“Brothers.” It slipped out of her instinctively, even though she knew now wasn’t the time. Or maybe it was. She stared stubbornly at her mother. Cat gazed back for a moment, then nodded. Walking over to the shelf, she pulled two backpacks off and held them out.

“There’s enough money to get you there. IDs as well. Weapons are in the back. Take as much as you need.” She paused, then added, “I’m afraid you can’t return to your place. We can’t take the chance.” 

Gendry moved first, taking the packs and heading into the back room. After a moment, Arya followed quietly. She didn’t have anything sentimental at the apartment anyways. She’d become used to keeping what she cared about close, in case they had to move. Gendry was placing extra rounds in his bag when she knelt down next to him. Not meeting his gaze, she reached for the thin blades that had become like a second skin to her. 

“Arya,” he said quietly.

She shook her head. “Don’t.”

But he took her by the shoulders and pulled her to face him. “Arya,” he whispered again. She closed her eyes, letting her forehead fall forward to touch his. His hands gripped her shoulders, squeezing in silent apology. When he kissed her, it was strong and insistent and alive, and she returned it just as forcefully.

They finished stocking up on weapons in silence, returning to her mother hand in hand. Cat’s mouth curled briefly at the corners before she cleared her throat.

“You have the maps? You remember which roads to avoid?”

“I do.” 

“Good girl.” 

“What about you?” Arya wanted to know. “Where will you go?”

“I’ll be safe,” her mother promised.

“But how? How do you know you’re not doing exactly what they want?”

Cat smiled. “I may not trust Liam anymore, but that doesn’t mean we’re out of allies. There are many who will still help me.”

_Including Littlefinger?_ Arya wanted to ask, but she bit her tongue. Her mother hated when she called him that. She didn’t want to part on bad terms. But Cat had read her face loud and clear.

Walking over, she cradled Arya’s face gently. “I will not make the same mistake twice. I promise you that. I will be careful.” Then she enfolded her in a tight hug, whispering, “Be strong, my love.”

Arya could only nod, her throat too tight to speak. Tears blurred her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Now was not the time. She clutched her mother tightly for a second longer, letting herself be held like she was a child again.

Then she gritted her teeth, forced the tears to fade, and pulled back.

Cat squeezed her hand once, then turned to look at Gendry. “You’ll take care of each other.”

His gaze didn’t falter. “We will.”

“Travel at night as much as you can and find somewhere to stay during the day, at least until you get further from the city,” Cat instructed. “There will be cops everywhere now that the Lannisters have gotten inside the force. They’re working with the Boltons and whoever else they’ve paid off. Don’t underestimate anyone.” 

Arya nodded tightly. Gendry handed her the grey cloth hat, and she wound her hair under it, tucking loose strands under the brim. They shouldered their bags and checked that their barest weapons were accessible, just in case. Arya lingered longer than necessary. She couldn’t help it. She didn’t want to go. And yet, she knew she had to.

“One more thing.”

She turned to look at her mother questioningly. Cat crossed the room and bent to unlock a small safe. When she returned, she two small items in her hand. One was a familiar silver key that dangled from a black chord. The other was a slip of paper. She held them both out to Arya.

“Directions to your first stop before you leave. I think you’ll find something there that will help on your trip.” Cat smiled as Arya took the key from her, holding it up to examine it closely. Something tugged at the back of her mind as her fingers ran over the jagged edges.

“Don’t lose that,” her mother warned. Arya pulled the black cord over her head, tucking the key inside her shirt. The cool metal rested comfortingly next to her heart. She grasped the scrap of paper in suddenly clammy hands and met her mum’s gaze. 

It was time to go.


End file.
